


Sentiment

by Cee5



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Return, Series 3, Sherlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cee5/pseuds/Cee5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching the teaser trailer for the third series, I was inspired to write a small poem. Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

Someone opens the door and I pace inside the room;  
You are already sitting at a table, waiting for her.  
I know it’s for her,  
Because you gave up waiting for me a long time ago.  
And yet, as I notice the bulge made by the ring on your pocket,  
And the anxiety in the way you hold yourself,  
I still feel the strength of my own hope.  
My hair has turned grey, and so have all my days  
Away from you.  
I pace slowly and she passes me by,  
Determined and certain.  
You get up as she holds your arm  
In a familiar way,  
And as you look at her you see me  
Over her shoulder.  
The smile fades away and you clutch at your heart,  
Once broken, now healed.  
I am so sorry,  
About how selfish I am.  
Because I am not sorry that I had to leave you behind – I really had.  
I am just sorry I returned too late.  
So forgive this heart of mine because it forgot  
That I am not supposed to care.   
Sentiment.   
I understand it now.


End file.
